


on your side

by hishn_greywalker



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Firefam Feels, Gen, Looking out for family, M/M, TK Strand: baby brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: the team is a family, and TK happens to be the baby brother.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Marjan Marwani & TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand, TK Strand & Mateo Chavez, TK Strand & Paul Strickland
Comments: 26
Kudos: 346





	on your side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizu/gifts).

> just a little fun set between 1x05 and 1x06. Thanks to mizu for following me fandom to fandom and everyone who responded so great to the last fic. And Sara because she agrees to beta my stuff even if the last 3 fandoms haven't been her fandoms. <3

\---on your side

TK shows up for his shift thirty minutes early. He didn't really have time to go home, then make it back to the 126, so he skipped home and showered at the firehouse. He's dressed for work and leaning against the counter in the kitchen, communing with a cup of coffee, when the rest of his crew starts to trickle in.

"Hey, man," Judd says, raising an eyebrow at TK's devotion to his coffee.

TK smiles at him. "Hey. I found a Mr. Coffee in the closet," he tells him, nodding towards the mostly full pot of plain black coffee.

Judd's face lights up. "You beauty," he says, beelining towards it, and TK isn't sure if he's referring to him or the coffee.

Probably the coffee.

Once Judd has a full cup, he looks back over at TK. "Anyone we know?" he asks, and he sounds like he already knows the answer.

TK splutters. "What?"

"You can't fool your brothers, TK. You got some last night."

TK can't control his blush, but goes for denial anyway. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," Marjan drawls as she swans into the kitchen. "But you're basically glowing. Was it an 8? A 9?" She pauses for dramatic effect as she pours a cup of the coffee for herself. "Or maybe a 10?"

Her grin is wicked, and TK is reminded of all the times he had wished he had siblings. He was wrong, every single time.

"Who's a 10?" Paul asks, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the Mr. Coffee. "Oh, finally. Whoever found this is amazing."

TK raises his mug in cheers, but keeps his eyes on the counter in front of him. He's still blushing.

"Most probably, TK's date last night," Marjan tells Paul with a grin.

"Ohhh." Paul nods. "At least a 9."

TK sighs, because his teammates are assholes, and they're drinking all the coffee. "Make more," he tells Paul as he sets the nearly empty pot back.

Paul rolls his eyes but does as directed. "So, you gonna tell us? 9? 10?"

TK doesn't respond. Judd comes over next to him and claps him on the shoulder. "Your silence is pretty loud, kid."

TK grumbles. "Not a kid."

"Yeah, you are, little brother," Judd drawls back. "Which means I need to brush off my shovel talk."

TK was gonna wait for the new pot of coffee, but he decides one cup is enough even if he didn't get a ton of sleep the night before. He's just about out of the room when he hears his dad.

"Who needs a shovel talk?"

He makes it down the stairs just as Marjan says, "TK's date last night."

\---

Thankfully, the team lets it drop. They're busy, and when they do have downtime, it's mostly filled with his dad's complaints about the fact they're all heathens for preferring the Mr. Coffee over his fancy machine.

Most of the calls are simple callouts, easy to handle and move on from. Late in the afternoon, they end up on one of the callouts everyone hates—a lot of standing around and waiting. TK spends a bit talking to a kid who's also stuck standing and waiting for this to be done. The kid is really into video games, and while TK doesn't know a ton about any of the ones he's into, he knows enough about the platforms to keep the kid entertained. The kid's mom, standing a few feet away and looking exhausted, mouths 'thank you' to him half a dozen times.

Mateo shows up when the kid is talking about building something in Minecraft—TK actually knows what that game is—and touches his shoulder. "So, uh, I know you said you didn't need anyone to give a shovel talk, but…"

TK whips around to look across the road where Marjan and Judd have Carlos basically cornered against the Engine truck. "Shit," he mumbles, under his breath.

Mateo laughs. "Better you than me," he tells him. "But I mean, tell me for real. 9? 10?"

TK blushes, again, because he can't ever stop a blush, and brushes Mateo off. "Hey, Sam, why don't you tell Mateo about your latest mod, okay?"

Sam nods enthusiastically and doesn't seem to mind TK handing him off to someone else. TK nods to Sam's mom, and then heads towards the others.

"Really?" he asks, probably sounding just as annoyed as he feels.

Marjan raises a perfect eyebrow. "You wouldn't tell us anything. We had to make sure that didn't mean anything bad," she sniffs, sounding protective and smug all at the same time. Judd just shrugs and doesn't look ashamed at all.

Carlos is smiling, just a little, and TK relaxes at that. If his teammates haven't pissed him off, then everything is probably salvageable. "One," TK tells them, "I am an adult. Two, I didn't tell you anything because it is private. And three, did you really think on a call was the best time for this?"

Judd laughs at him. "The best time. Shovel talks work best when it's an ambush."

Marjan and Judd wander away, both of them giving TK knowing looks, and TK sighs. "I'm really sorry about them."

"I'm not," Carlos replies. He reaches out and touches TK's wrist for a second. "It means they care about you, and I can't be mad at that."

TK smiles a little. "I can."

Carlos just throws his head back and laughs.

\---

Mateo cooks that night and makes the only thing he can cook reliably, which is pasta with sauce. Everyone teases him, but they do it softly, and Mateo promises that once he passes the exams, he'll try and learn something new.

"As long as you don't use your first try on us," Judd tells him as he sits down, and they all laugh.

Once they're all seated, his dad with oatmeal instead, his dad clears his throat. "So how'd the shovel talk go?" he asks.

TK groans, Mateo giggles, and everyone else smirks. "Just fine," Marjan tells him. "I think he got the point."

Judd nods amicably. "He likes TK, that's for sure."

TK feels like he hasn't stopped blushing all day. "Fucking hell."

His dad winks at him. "Good. As long as he knows they'll never find the body."

Paul holds his fist out for his dad to bump, and TK sighs. His family is crazy.


End file.
